


Somethings We Can't Change

by Soulmateziam



Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Zayn, Breakup, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Larry are married, Liam is 27, Love/Hate, M/M, Marrage, Possessive Behavior, Slight Age Difference, Slow Burn, Top Liam, Zayn is 23, larry wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmateziam/pseuds/Soulmateziam
Summary: Zayn was living a happy life. Until a certain someone came and turned everything upside down.(or where zayn is living a happy life with his boyfriend and family. but a marriage proposal by a rich CEO named Liam Payne changes everything in his life)I’m not good at descriptions but I have a feeling that this would turn out good.





	1. our little secrete

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys this is the first fan fiction that I'm writing... I've had this idea for very long time hopefully it turns out good.   
> Wish me Luck...!!  
> Feedbacks would be appreciated ♥️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are meant to be kept.

 

 

“Today is the day Zayn. you have to do this today its either now or never” Zayn told to himself  
looking into the mirror. He was wearing a blue tank top with black skinny jeans. His hair was tied up in a  
man bun a strand of a hair was let loose on his forehead.

To say the least, he was nervous, even though he shouldn’t be. He knew that his boyfriend also loved him as much as he loves him, but saying this to his face was quite nerve wrecking. The thing is they never got to that point of sharing feeling. They had never said I love you to each other’s face. They were just always together and spent time with each other that it was like an unsaid promise. But today, today was different it was their one year anniversary of being together and Zayn wanted to make this day special for his boyfriend Ervin. Ervin was a really good friend of his even before they started dating. He was tall, handsome with blue eyes it was hard not to fall for him.  
Not just because of his looks but also because of his personality. Something didn't felt right. But he was  
determined to make it work for them. From the beginning Zayn was never the one who would date  
around with random people. He believed in commitment and wanted to make it work. Ervin was his first  
boyfriend and he wanted for him to be the last.

  
Zayn was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a very familiar honk. He smiled realizing it  
was already time for him to leave. Picking up his wallet and his phone he went downstairs. His phone  
vibrated in his hand and he saw a text message

  
From Ervin❤️: Babe I’m here.

  
Zayn smiled as he read the message and thought to have a bit of fun.

  
To Ervin❤️: Are we going somewhere babe?

  
From Ervin❤️: Don’t tell me you forgot. How could you do this to me..??

  
He loves it when his boyfriend acts all over dramatic.

  
To Ervin❤️: don’t be over dramatic smarty pants. I’m coming

  
Zayn went to his parent’s room to tell then that he was going out with his friends. Yeah he is 24 but he  
tells his parents out of respect he has for them. His phone buzzed again.

  
From Ervin❤️: Oh are you now ��

  
To Ervin❤️: Actually I’m having second thoughts…

  
From Ervin❤️: Oh c’mon out babe I can’t wait to see those beautiful eyes of yours.

  
To Ervin❤️: sappy.��

  
He sent the text as he opened the front door. And there he was standing, his handsome boyfriend  
leaning onto his car with a bouquet of white daises and roses. As Zayn reached him, Ervin kissed his  
cheeks and gave him the flowers. His boyfriend knew him too well, he loved flowers especially daises.  
Ervin opened the door of his black Lamborghini Huracan for Zayn, and went back to sit on the driving  
seat. The drive to the restaurant they were going to was almost 45 minutes. It was a soft and cozy place  
with not much people. The restaurant was on the outer side of the city owned by an old couple.

Ervin and Zayn had many significant memories there. And he wanted to make more. But little did he know

what’s gonna happen…

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the restaurant it was exactly as they had expected cozy, warm and almost empty  
except for a few people who were sitting at the corner looked like a having professional business  
meeting. Ervin held zayn’s hand tightly as they walked inside. Mrs. Mary came out and hugged me. She  
was a really nice women, she made this place felt like home.

  
“Hey honey, how are you doing?” She asks

  
Zayn replied with a slay smile “I’m good how are you and how is Mr Hudson?”

  
“Oh he is good, old man living his life” she laughed.

  
After they had a little chat with her. The the couple sat on the table at the corner right across from the  
people.

  
As they say the waiter came and asked them for their order. While they were waiting for the order Ervin  
spoke up “you look gorgeous babe”

  
“You’re not looking bad yourself” zayn said shyly with a slight blush on his cheek.  
While they waited for their food Ervin kept his hold on zayn’s hand tight as if he was afraid of loosing  
him. They talked about how their day went. The food came quickly. They had ordered pasta and for  
desert they had chocolate cake.

  
After they were done Ervin got up from his chair and came close to zayn. He kissed zayn on his lip. The  
kiss was soft and passionate. When zayn pulled back to gasp some air Ervin got down on his knee and  
pulled out a blue velvet box out of his pocket. What they didn’t know was that a pair of warm brown  
eyes turned to look at them from the table across them filled with anger and jealousy.

  
Zayn gasped as he saw his boyfriend on one knee in front of him with a ring.

  
“Zayn javaad Malik you are a very sweet and caring person. I’m not gonna give long ass speech here but  
I just want you to know that I love you so so much, I know that this is the first time that you’ve heard me  
saying this to you, but believe me when I say this, this last year that I’ve spent with you has been the  
best and I want to have more like these. By putting this ring on your finger I want to promise you that  
one day I will marry you and give you every happiness you deserve. By accepting this ring do you  
promise me that we would have a happy future together?”

  
Zayn’s eyes were filled with unshed tears he couldn’t believe that this was happening. He closed his eyes  
and mumbled a soft “yes,I love you very much.” Ervin stood up with tears in his eyes and hugged his  
boyfriend. He pulled back from the hug and pulled the ring out of the box. Taking zayn’s hand in his, as  
he was about the slide the ring into his fingers a large body bumped into them, knocking the ring out of  
Ervin’s hand onto the floor.  
The man who had bumped into them walked away kicking the ring from his foot, as if nothing had  
happened as if he hadn’t just ruined one of the most precious moments of zayn’s life.

Ervin tried to look for the ring but it was nowhere to be found. Zayn heard Ervin mumble a soft angry  
“what a jerk” under his breath.  
Zayn wasn’t able to see the face of the jerk who had bumped into them but he was sure as hell that he  
would never hate something more than this man’s back…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Comments?  
> ignore grammatical mistakes please
> 
> should i continue or nah?


	2. Never Again

"What the fuck is wrong with you man? are you fucking blind or was it on purpose?" Harry yelled at Liam yet again. It has been about fifteen minutes since they got into the car after the little incident that took place in the restaurant.

"C' mon Haz it was not that big of a deal" Liam replied not paying attention to Harry talking.

"NOT BIG OF A DEAL, ARE YOU KIDDING ME LIAM? their special moment was ruined because of you."

'exactly what I wanted' Liam thought to himself.

“Liam man I’m asking you something, why'd you do that?” Harry said angrily.

”Harry DON'T OVERREACT. It’s really not that big of a deal. And probably I saved that man’s life. He must’ve said yes in the heat of the moment; he would’ve regretted it later on anyways.” Liam said thinking back to the PDA the couple was showing. “And you know these things never work out.”

"Liam, you have to move on now. Not everyone is like that bitch." Harry said sympathetically. "look at me and Lou, look how happy he makes me, you can't just shut people out like that li"

"yes, I can" Liam plugged in his air pods and shut harry out. He didn't want to think about her. He didn't want to think about those memories. He hates that loving and caring part of himself. After what had happened, he has promised himself that he would never put himself through that situation again. The ride home was quiet and calm. they dropped harry home and then Liam went home.

The last thought he had before he went to bed was 'I won't become that person ever again'.

* * *

 

 "Babe I'm home" harry said entering the house. He was so tired and just wanted to go to sleep. but he had promised his husband a movie night.

Getting no reply, he got a bit curious as to why was his husband not replying, he went to the room and opened the door quietly. The sight in front of him filled his heart with more love and affection for his husband if it even was possible. 

The lights were dim with a few candles lit around the room. Louis was in the bed all cuddled up in the blankets, his teddy bear that harry gave him on their first date tugged under his hands. He was sleeping peacefully. standing there he was sure he could look at this sight all his life.

he slowly went inside the room took his shoes off, placing them in the corner so in the morning Louis’s clumsy self wont trip over it. going into his walk-in closet he stripped off of his clothes and wore sweatpants. then he went to the bed and very carefully laid down, so he won’t wake his husband to be up. he placed a soft kiss to louis’ lips, before he settled down. 

"you're home!" louis mumbled happily. 

"sorry love, didn’t wanted to wake you up. but you looking like this, I couldn't resist kissing you" harry said while he ruffled his husbands hair.

"I know you promised me a movie night, but I knew you would be tired, so I just laid down. didn't realized when I felt asleep."

"Thank you for caring about me so much Lou, don’t know what I’d do without you"

"You don't have to know silly coz I’ll never leave you alone" Harry pulled him up to his so louis head was resting on Harry’s chest. 

He kissed Louis’s hair and mumbled "good night, I love you"

He Heard a little "love you more" before he dozed off the sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be appreciated  
> Thoughts..?  
> Comments..?


	3. Unspoken promises

 

Waves were crashing against the shore. The shore was a graceful arc of sand, glittering under the summer sun, a place for a placid ocean to lap. The waves rolled in with a soothing sound, the salty water a brief flurry of sand. Every few meters of so lay a shell, a treasure of the aquatic world just out of reach, and the footprints they left behind were soon erased. Seagulls screeching. Wind blowing lightly. Cold water touching, almost reaching their feet. Everything was calm. It felt safe, like undying love.

Sunsets were Zayn's favorite. secured in the arms of someone he loves a lot. Sunsets for him were like secrete promises unspoken yet held a hope that there will be a new beginning after a dark night.

The yellow ball of fire changed to hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. It merged with the sky, like juice-mix dissolving in a glass of water. The clouds were cotton-candy, as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds flew home across the sky; and the sun was half into the water, but its reflection in the sea made it look complete. The mauve of the dusky sky intensified, and in just a while, the biggest star had set.

The biggest challenge for Zayn right now was to tell his parents about his relationship with his yearlong boyfriend Erwin. He knew that his parents won’t disapprove their relationship, but he was just waiting for the right time to tell them. He loves his parents; his family has done so much for him that he can't repay them. Zayn has always been close to his father, ever since he was a child, he had shared every secrete with his father. His father was supportive and understanding, but for a past couple of months their family business was struggling, and he was always busy. Zayn just wanted to get this off of his chest. lying to his parents didn't felt good at heart. Zayn was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his boyfriend's soft lips against the back of his neck.

"And what is it that my boyfriend is so worried about?" Erwin asked.

 "nothing was just thinking about something"

"I know what you're worried about babe, don’t be. From whatever you've told me about them, they seem nice."

 "they are nice, but I just feel bad for not telling them earlier" Zayn shrugged. 

The breeze at the beach was a bit chilly, and Zayn regrets not bringing his jacket with him. But as cliché as it sounds Erwin was that type of a boyfriend. He put down the coffee that he'd gotten for himself and Zayn a while ago, took off his jacket and secured Zayn with it. It felt nice. The warmth and his boyfriend's scent. 

* * *

 

 'This week cannot get any more frustrating and tiring' Liam thought to himself. This was the wedding week. His best mate Harry styles wedding. Liam and harry had known each other since they were in diapers. their parents were best friends, that’s how they became friends. Harry was always there when Liam needed him the most. When he had failed a major test in high school Harry was there. When he had gotten into a minor accident Harry was there. And when  _SHE_ left him Harry was still there. He always was, understanding and caring.

Now it was his time to show his friend what their friendship really meant to Liam. The wedding was in 2 days, it was hard to believe how time had flew, it felt like yesterday when they children playing in the parks.

Another reason why this week was gonna be a hard one was because his parents were coming to stay with him for Harry's wedding. Don't get him wrong, he loves his parents. They are the reason why he is what he is today. But lately the only thing on their mind was to find a perfect man for Liam. Yes, they knew that Liam is bi, and they are pretty chill about it. There was a knock on the door.

 "Sir, I'm going to head out now its 6 pm. These are the files for the contract you asked for. Are you gonna stay late today?" Becky Liam's assistant asked.

"yeah I still got some work to do you can go home" Liam replied tiredly. "And yeah can you order me coffee before you leave please?"

"Sure, you should get some rest though. good night" Becky said. 

 

*********

Next morning wasn't any better for Liam, he woke up to a 'scam likely' call at 4 in the morning. After that he wasn't able to sleep so he went for swimming in his pool until it was time for his morning workout. His parents arrived at around noon. it had been a while since he had met his parents. The day went by like this, they went for shopping to buy some presents for Harry and Louis. Liam knew his mother was holding onto  _that_ topic until after the stylinson wedding. And he sure as hell was not ready for that conversation, not yet at least.

 

* * *

 

"Baby you remember that we have to go to the Louis's wedding in 2 days, right?" Erwin asked. Zayn just hummed from the other line on the phone. "Z boo, you seem distracted is everything ok?"

"Yeah" Zayn sighed. "Yeah I was just thinking about the ring"

"What ring?" There was a pause and then he realized what his boyfriend was talking about. "Baby don’t worry about it I’ve already ordered a new one, we will get it tomorrow."

"no, I was just thinking what if it was a warning, a sign of bad luck or something idk"

"Don’t worry Zee, when we are together bad luck can’t come our way" Erwin said calmly. 

Little did they know what was on its way... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would really love to know your thoughts on this book.  
> Thankyou


	4. The Larry Wedding

Loud horn echoed through the neighborhood as Erwin made his way towards Zayn's house. Zayn ran downstairs to the front door to get in the car with his boyfriend. They were already getting late.

Zayn opened the passenger door and sat himself on the seat Erwin spoke up "You're late yet again. What else was I expecting"

"Excuse me, I'm late?! You are late. you are always late, and you always blame it on me" Zayn was clearly angry by his boyfriend's accusations.

"well I've been waiting here for 5 minutes. if you knew it was gonna take time for you to get ready, you should've started earlier." 

" ok enough with the accusations Erwin, you were supposed to pick me up by 4, but guess what time it is 4:20. So please don't blame me for your mistakes" Zayn knows that he was not the most punctual person but he still doesn't want to be blamed for this.

Ten minutes went by with an uncomfortable silence before Erwin spoke up again " You look adorable in this suit cupcake. I'm sorry for accusing you. I just don't want to be late for my mate's wedding. You know how close me and Lou use to be right?"

" I do and its ok babe. And you look super-hot as well" Zayn turned on the radio. the rest of the drive went peacefully.

* * *

 It was an Autumn wedding in the late afternoon. The area faced the breathtaking sunset.  At the end of each seated aisle, jasmine scented candles hung from naked tree branches. Spread down the aisle was white leaves, as far as the eyes could see, slightly moist so they wouldn’t crack when you stepped on them.  they’d have a small group of close family and friends dressed in beach attire for comfort. On either side of the aisle, they sat in white chairs set up for them on the sand. 

“Okay, okay Louis, you need to breath… Can you do that for me??” Erwin, Zayn's boyfriend and a really good friend of louis, asked.

Only five minutes remained before the wedding began; he was nervous just like the first time he went on a date with Harry.

 “I can breathe,” Louis said to him, “I just need my grandpa’s bracelet to calm down.”

Erwin and Louis sister looked at him wide-eyed. “Uh, Louis… about that.”

(Thirty seconds later)

“What do you mean you can’t find my bracelet! I can’t get married without it. It’s my lucky charm. No way."

 “Look,” his sister, said, “Everyone’s here and has a program. It’s about to start. I saw Harry waiting outside and he’s just as nervous as you. DO you really want to not marry the love of your life over a bracelet?”

He shook his head with tears in his eyes. He didn't know why but he was really nervous. The thought of messing something up on the biggest day of his life was scary. 

“Good, because if you don’t marry him, I know plenty of other men who would.” 

 There was a slight knock on the trailer door, and the door opened slowly reviling his husband to be. Louis heart skipped a beat, his husband to be was the most beautiful human being in the entire universe. Harry was wearing A navy blue, charcoal wool suit with a white shirt and dark tie, in his hand was the only thing he needed the most right now. His grandfather's bracelet.

"first of all, I would not want to marry anyone whose name is not Louis Tomlinson, a boy with ocean blue eyes, and a killer smile. And secondly Can you all give us a moment alone please?" Harry asked kindly as everyone started to walk outside.

"Babe you found it" Louis said as he ran to hug Harry. 

"Of course, I did, wouldn't want you to attend your own wedding without your lucky charm." He said hugging back Louis gently.

"Can you put this on me?" Harry nodded. He lifted Louis hand buckled the bracelet, kissed his hand lightly.

"I should get going. Don't make me wait too much" Harry said he walked outside.

 

* * *

 

"Did you just... ugh" Zayn groaned making an angry face. ‘today is not going to get better’ he thought to himself

"You should've watched where you were going kid! " Liam chuckled lightly.

“First of all, Mr. whoever you are I AM NOT A KID, I am an adult and you should treat me like one” By now Zayn was raging with anger. He was done with people for not taking his seriously.

“Whatever you say, big guy” Zayn was agitated and kind of amused as to how his anger was not affecting the other man one bit.

“Mr. you are the one who was not looking straight and bumped into me. You ruined my outfit, and now you are being rude. I think you should apologize to me like any normal person would.” Zayn snapped; he has had enough.

As the words left Zayn’s mouth, it triggered something in Liam. The thing is he never apologizes to anyone other than his parents or harry. He used to apologize quite a lot back in the day but something- or someone- changed him completely. Now he sees no point in it. Apologizing is for the weak and he is not weak at all.

Liam moved forward stepping closer to Zayn; their faces so closer to each other that they could feel each other’s breaths. Liam whispered ever so lightly in Zayn’s ears in a voice that made Zayn shiver “I am Liam Payne, you might not know me, but you should know that I NEVER apologize to anyone” his voice held dominance “so if I were you I would walk away from here like nothing happened with a happy face.” His lips touched Zayn’s ears lightly before he backed away with a broad smirk on his face.

Zayn stood there for a couple of seconds getting his mind around as to what happened but then he retorted back “well if you think your words intimidate me you are wrong Mr. Payne” at that exact moment his phone started ringing in his hands with a picture of him and his boyfriend, indicating that his boyfriend was calling him. “Right now, I have to go, but next time we saw each other I expect an apology from you Mister Liam Payne” he said in a teasing manner with a spark of amusement in his eyes. He gave a flashing smile before he walked away leaving a shocked Liam behind.

* * *

 

  Finally, the priest came out and asked everyone to stand. It was his turn! All eyes would soon to be on him.  He only took two steps out before he was greeted by his father.  As he was escorted down the aisle, it seemed longer than before. The guests looked at Louis, taking pictures, waving at him, smiling- one thing was for sure, though… no one made a sound.

Up ahead he saw him, Harry. His future husband, the love of His life, his everything. He stood taller, his shoulders back and his eyes on Louis. If Louis wasn’t mistaken, he could have sworn tears filled his eyes. That moment was everything, he was getting married to the love of his life, with his father by his side and his family supporting him like they always did. 

After that everything went pretty fast. when the vows were said everyone had tears in their eyes because of the cuteness and love.

When Everything was done Harry and Louis came by and sat at the table with Liam and other friends.

"Congrats Hazzy how do you feel about not being a bachelor anymore?" Liam said happily. Everyone laughed at that nickname.

"Don't call me that man, I'm married now, and don't worry next up in line is you babe" Liam laughed it off. Him getting married this early, never going to happened.

But... Is it that Harry knew the future? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter?  
> What do you think is gonna happen next?  
> What do you guys think of Erwin as a boyfriend?  
> Who is your favorite character so far?
> 
> Please leave a comment it would really boost my confidence  
> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this or not?  
> Thoughts? comments?  
> I'd really appreciate some feedback


End file.
